Rentola
The Rentolas, (Latin name Lenis natator; Meaning: Gentle Swimmer), are a species on the planet Dryf. They are the know for being exellent swimmers; because of this, they are known as "fish" to the nearby planet of carnivorus Saulosian species of Saulos. To Rentolas, the Saulos species seem savage, anarchistic, and dull-witted, especially the Morassik Saulosian. They formed a government around 450s BC, the Rentolian Republic, after a costly civil war. After a bloody war with the Lacus, a humanoid crab race that also live on Dryf, the Rentolas formed the United Dryfer Alliance (UDA) to futher an alliance with them and futher diplomatic relations. During the Rentolian-Saulosian War, the Rentolas numbers have grown to the millions, however it wasn't enough to manage a victory against the the Directorate. During the Cold War, the Rentolas were going neck to neck with colonizing worlds. History Tribal Era Warlord Era Unified Era Tech Era Colonial Era Culture Rentolas tend to have a 'long view' not common in other races. When they encounter a new species or situation, the Rentolas are more comfortable with an extended period of passive observation and study than immediate action. However, the only creature they ever did study was the Lacus. However, what they didn't know was that the Lacus are a sentient race with their own kingdom under the planet's ocean. After studying "too much" of the Lacus, the giant crustaceans declared war which was called the Lacus-Rentolian War. When it comes with conflict, the Rentolas study their foe's military strategy. The Rentola's like the way the Lacus are more effected at close quarter combat. After the war, the Rentolas wanted to ally themselves with the Lacus for diplomatic partnership. They agreed and formed the United Dryfer Alliance. They respect strengnt and alliances and take offense at treachery; they have a motto, "Traitors will be shot". The Rentola had always doubted the the Saulosians; when negotiating with them for worlds, the Rentolians have find it impossible to not take aim. When ever a Rentola reaches the age of 18, they must go on a year long quest around thier system. They call the Xining (Dryfer language for: Journey). However this not an easy task. Many teenage Rentolas have nevered return from their journey; they lose hope for one to return after the second year their gone. Some think either they started a new life, they were attack by pirates or slavers,, or they were abducted by agents of the Directorate. Because of this, the teenagers are now in groups of four; and their armed Government The Rentolian government is known as the Retolian Republic. In many ways, the Rentolial political network functions like the noble families of Earth’s Medieval Europe. Structurally, the government consists of fiefdoms, ambassadors, congress, and planets. Each colonized plane is ruled by a single Krios (Dryfer language for ambassador) and represents an increasing amount and prestige within the Rentolian territory. Throughout their lives, Rentolas ascend to the higher tiers and are occasionally 'demoted' to lower ones. The stigma associated with demotion lies not on the individual, but on those who promoted him when he wasn't ready for additional responsibility. This curbs the tendency to promote individuals into positions beyond their capabilities. Settling into a role and rank is not considered stagnation. Rentolas value knowing one's own limitations more than being ambitious. The Rentola are physically cut out for combat, or hand to hand at least. Though they use fire arms, they always carry spears; ironically they find fire arms for "cowards". As such, they are highly dependent on the Lacus for defense, although the Rentolas themselves do provide some auxiliary troops to aid the crab race. Though after a war with them, the Rentolas will support the Lacus in any war they might pursue, and the Lacus will support the Rentolas in any war they might pursue. Military The unquestioned superiority of their intelligence services allows them to use their military to the maximum effectiveness. Well before fighting breaks out, they possess attempt knowledge of their enemy's positions, intentions and timetable, however that is not a simple task. Their powerful intelligence network is spearheaded in the field by Elite Task Force (ETF) who monitor developing situations and take necessary action. This may be as simple as scouting and information gathering, or as complex as ensuring a conveniently unstable political situation stays that way. While capable of defending themselves against most threats, the Rentols know that they are small fish in a universe filled with sharks. As a point of survival, they have cultivated strong alliances with a larger power, the Lacus Kingdom. Though the relationship between the two species was rocky at first due to the Lacus-Rentolian War, the Rentolas take pains to keep this relationship strong enough that anyone who might threaten them risks Lacus intervention. Their military branch consist of the following: Regular army '- the regular army is the main military force for the Rentolian military. This military uses spears along with fire arms. '''Marines '- identical to the regular army, but are the first line of attack and more lethal. 'Navy '- takes the fight to the oceans and space. However their navy isn't as effective is space since Rentola's prefer a smooth solid ground war. 'Elite Task Force '- also known as '''shock troopers. An elite group selected Rentolas that work for the Retolian Republic and the UDN. They have one primary goal: protect their homeland at any means necessary. They will do whatever it takes to complete their missions. ETFs either work alone or in groups of three depending on what style they prefer.. Rentolian-Saulosian War (The Saulosian Campaign) Trivia *The name "Rentola" was taken from Commander Rentola from the first Mass Effect game. Category:The Saulosian Campaign Category:Matt-092 Category:Species